DTecnolife
by Dawn Vanessa
Summary: I felt like I never belong...If somebody would find my corpse tomorrow...They have voices...My gift...I had nothing to lose... Like always a big thanks to my beta Nocturnal Ferri
1. Chapter 1

"D-Tecnolife"

"D-Tecnolife"

By: Shuhei Vanessa

(This is my second fiction on DN not to be confused as a sequel to the other one. This is also a crossover and you'll now from which …)

As I looked around, I knew that I was making a bad mistake. I was leaning on the bridge, still wearing my uniform. It was already ten o'clock at night. I knew that my parents weren't going to look for me because I told them that I was spending the night with a friend. A friend, yeah right, if my adopted mother only knew that I had none. She doesn't know anything about me, except for my grades. I kept looking what was in front of me. The park wasn't very crowded, especially around the bridge.

A bridge that nobody wanted to be on because it was dangerously slippery, this brought me an important question. Why am I on the bride this late at night? The truth is everything has stopped having meaning. My adopted family, my friend's, my life meant nothing to me. Ever since I was little I felt like I never belong and now that I think about it I think that I never will.

My last name is … but I have never thought of myself with that last name. If somebody would find my corpse tomorrow, what would they think? Anybody would recognize my face as that of the prodigy. Why would he throw his life away? What kind of problems would he have? I am a genius, good looking and have a pretty close family. But this is what stranger's would only like to see.

For starters, I get bored pretty easily so this is why I am always studying. Sometimes I dream about my real family and see from where I get my good looks from. Lastly, the perfect family I was with is only my adopted family. My adopted mother is only interested in looking good with her gossips friends, my adopted father, too in love with his job to even notice the needs of his family.

So, I always think of my adopted family's name not as my own, but just as the name that save my life. My adopted family's name is a very well known name, but nobody knows my real name except for me and my adopted parent's. I haven't even told them that I already know that I am adopted.

Ever since I was little I had never liked my new last name just my first name. I can safely say this without arrogance. My first name suits me perfectly, why because this is what my real family had named me. My second name even though is very well known and famous I still don't like it.

I wasn't born here in Japan, I was born on America. They had brought me here and I hated everything, they, being my adopted parents. My adopted mother isn't a celebrity, but she surely wants my fame and acts like she is. She is the vainest person when it comes to me that she has already been in magazines and the television by talking on how she took care of a prodigy.

What a hypocrite, she didn't take care of me. I practically raised myself and my adopted little sister. I am not interested in the fame or anything at all.

Over the last year I took up some modeling for some magazines. In fact I didn't even care about it. This was just one more thing to add to my increasing shallow fame. I just want all of this to end, right now.

I am just fifteen years old, but I already feel like I am twice that age. I am already too disillusioned and too adrift to care. I almost have a normal life, almost being the key word here, what would make my life complete would be the gift that my real parents left me. The gift, their legacy that they had left me with it is pretty unusual to say the least.

Since I was growing up a lot of strange things have happened to me. I have felt like someone was looking after me. For example, my adopted mother had never celebrated my birthday because she was too busy shopping or getting drunk. Yet, a delivery truck would always go to my house on my birthday to deliver a cake. This wasn't just any ordinary cake; it was a carrot cake in the shape of a carrot with a light sugar free coating.

Sometimes when I am sleeping I would feel like somebody is tucking me in bed and gently patting my head. Speaking of sleep, I keep having these strange dreams about this strange individual with bright red eyes. My dreams sometimes frustrate me because I can't see the full picture until later.

One day I had decided to stay awake the whole night, this is when I felt it. I know someone was tucking me in and gently and lovingly patting my head. I quickly opened my eyes and got up only to see them, my parents. My mother was just as beautiful as I had dreamt her to be. She has short blond hair and blue confident eyes, Marie. My father with his clean cut hairs that were almost covering his dark brown eyes.

They have voices, but they are also confusing to decipher what they want to tell me. Why do they feel so real and so warm to the touch? I don't understand anything in the world in moments like those, moments when it's just me and my parents. I can feel them, their warmth, I can see them, their bright smiles and I can hear how proud they are of my accomplishments.

So far I am the only one that can see them and somehow this reality would always make me cry a little. Fortunately for me I can always count on her to sooth me and dad would always try to lighten up the mood by telling me what he does when I'm at school.

My gift, if you can call it that was not only from my mother but my father as well. I can see and talk to the dearly departed in other words the dead. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even noticed that anybody had been near me until …

"Hello there," a smooth voice whispered in my ear. It had startled me that if he hadn't caught me I would have fallen. "Aren't you being a little selfish, throwing all of this …" he traced a finger lightly on my throat. "… without giving me a taste," the strange blond carefully whispered it. What the hell, who is he?

I backed away a little, I was a little weary that he might be a stalker or worst by the looks of it necrophilia. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?" I harshly asked the blond.

"One date, right now and if you don't like it you can always return here and drown if you want that," he replied in the same silky tone he had used with me. I carefully looked at him. His voice may have sounded smooth and composed but his eyes seem to be pleading for me to accept as if his life depended on it.

Why not, I had nothing to lose, right? "This is the oddest pick up line I have ever heard, but I accept your invitation. The only condition is that I choose the place," I challenge him. By the looks he had been giving me, he had brightened a little. "By the way, what's your name?" I asked when he hadn't elaborated his identification to me.

"Ren Maaka, at your service and what is your name," he asks out of politeness because I think that he already knows my name, but I comply. I also knew that what I was doing was wrong. It was also stupid of me to engage in conversation with a perfect stranger, but my instinct somehow prevailed over my understanding.

"Light, Yagami."


	2. 2 Time

D-Technolife

Chapter 2: Timelines

By: Shuhei Vanessa

Disclaimer: DN and the future crossovers don't belong to me. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement and for those who dare to read my stuff.

Feedback: Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Notes: I will like to thank my beta Reader Nocturnal Ferri for being there for me and my stuff. This is a crossover fiction on DN not to be confused as a sequel to the other one of my stories. This isn't a Bleach crossover, but it is a crossover with a certain book.

2Your life contour …

Stupid, inconsiderate, whiny and overall a prick: this is what I think of him. I still can't believe that anyone would think of him otherwise. I hate Edward so much that I wouldn't mind torturing him just for fun.

There are six classes of vampirism. Unfortunately, I am of the same Class as that pansy, Alexander. We aren't that bad as far as Class types are concerned, but we aren't that good either.

The first type of vampirism, Class A, is considered the oldest type and the strongest as well. They are pretty recognizable. They have blood red eyes, they can walk in the daylight and they can shape shift. They are pretty much indestructible. Even though it's not proven, this type of vampire can't have biological children but they can make mortals into their kind. I have never seen a single one of them in my life. I still think that those crazy Van Hellsing stories take things a little too far because my parents have never met Alucard or even Integra.

The second type of vampirism, Class B, is considered the second oldest type of vampirism and also the second in strength. Their kind have yellow eyes, they can't walk in the daylight, and they can fly and hypnotize mortals without the use of bats. Sunlight can kill them. Holy items can hurt them and to some extent, even kill them. I think I saw a few of them in Toronto, but I am not sure. Also, it has been proven that this type of vampire can't have biological children.

The third type of vampirism, Class C, is not quite as old and is somewhere in-between Class A and Class B in terms of strength. Alexander's, Jagger's and my own family are in this Class. With our type of vampirism, we can have children just like mortals. I hate to admit it, but yes I am also in the same Class as that veggie-vamp Alexander, but fortunately for me, Jagger and his family enjoy human blood. Oh, thinking about Jagger makes me want to write to him about his sister being turned by Alexander. I know that the little chicken wouldn't turn Luna, but I'd still want to write to Jagger about the outcome. Note to self: Write to Jagger about if Alexander turned Luna into a vampire.

The fourth type of vampirism, Class D is somewhere in-between Class B and C. This is that little prick Edward's Class type. They can walk in indirect sunlight and all of them have different types of abilities. They can't have biological children, but they can turn mortals into their own kind.

There is also a Class E, but I have never met one so I don't bother with them. They don't have minds and are basically just slaves.

Lastly, there is a Class F and they are the most disgusting of all— the demonic type. In my opinion, they are vile, nasty creatures. They have gold and red eyes and their features are deformed like a demon. Fortunately, the upper classes from A to D don't have to interact much with the Class F much since the vampire slayers handle them. Just thinking about those vampire slayers makes me want to hire one and send her to stake Edward, that bastard. I hate that prick so much for how he could hurt the person he supposedly loves, the same person that I truly love.

Ahh, the first time I saw the love of my un-life was when he was in kindergarten. The first thing that had attracted me to him was his mind. Out of all the normal mortals he had rose above them all. I love his cynical side, his brilliance and his wild and dark imagination most of all. He had a different last name back then too … I remember that day so clearly …

It was just a small class of eight students. The teacher at the time was asking each of her students what they wanted to be when they grew up. I heard the students say the most boring and mundane jobs in the human existence like firefighter (pyromaniac), doctor (morbid curiosity), and actor (sarcastic view)…and the boring list went on until he spoke. His answer was so fresh and it really seemed like he wanted to be one. Oh, the love of my life wants to become a vampire when he grows up, how cute!

The next time I saw him was when he was twelve years old. He had taken his new baby sister trick-or-treating. His new mother had allowed him and his new baby sister to visit the Cullen's every now and then and this was one of those times. I remember that Halloween so clearly. He had dressed in black baggy pants with silver chains and a baggy Atreyu shirt. For a more dramatic effect, he had dyed his hair, painted his nails black, and then lined his eyes with black eyeliner.

He truly looked like an authentic Goth beauty and I couldn't help myself but be infatuated with him. I just had to celebrate that Halloween night with him. I had never celebrated Halloween before, but because of him I would never forget my first because I had been with him. He had made it so memorable for me when, at the end of the night, he gave me his favorite coffin ring. I went head over heels in love with him, and later on, I think that my friend Jagger became infatuated with him as well.

Then that bastard had to show his ugly mug and it was hate/love at first fight. It was just like him to make a scene in front of my beloved moon god. Of course, my beloved rose to the occasion to challenge and confront the bastard. Their rocky relationship had only lasted a few months, but for me it had felt like an eternity. On the last day of their relationship, he thanked the Cullens for their hospitality then told the bastard that he was never coming back. It had only taken a day and a lot of drama to get them together but it had only taken that bastard a few words to break my beloved's heart.

I had been furious at that bastard Edward at the time and sad because I had thought that I was never going to see him again until … I saw the love of my un-life again …

I couldn't haven be happier and yet horrified when I finally found him again. My happiness of seeing him again countered my horror in finding him so broken and lifeless. I had been watching him from the darkness of my hiding place. My beloved looked so heartbreaking, distant and bitter. I could smell his stress from where I stood. Oh, so much stress, choking my beloved's life out of him. I wished that I could just drink it from him. What was he doing on the bridge at this hour? Did he want to die?

'_Are you so desperate to change or do you really want to die, my foolish friend?' _I chuckled softly as I noticed that he was still in his school outfit. I decided to go up to him and re-introduce myself, just in case he forgot about me. "Hello there," I whispered in his ear. The bridge was undergoing repairs so there was a section missing. If I hadn't been fast he would have slipped from the bridge and fell into the freezing river. I was a little surprised to see him in shock, but I was also glad because I could hold him now.

"Aren't you being a little selfish, throwing all of this…" I caressed his neck "… away without giving me a taste?" For a moment I had felt a little hurt because he hadn't recognized me.

My suspicion had been confirmed … "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?" Why is he making me feel this way? …

"One date, right now, and if you don't like it, you could always return here and drown if you want that." I had really hoped that he'd accept the date and not do something stupid.

"That was the oddest pick up line I have ever heard, but I accept the invitation. The only condition is that I choose the place." Did I hear some kind of challenge in his voice? "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

'_Doesn't he remember me.' _I was a little surprised, but I didn't wanted to let it show, so … "Ren Maaka at your service, and what is your name?" I asked, hoping to see some kind of recognition in him, but the only emotion I saw was … was that mischief sparkling from his reddish colored eyes? He looked like he was up to something and I didn't know whether to run or face whatever he is planning.

"Light Yagami." Now he kind of looked like he's trying to remember. He looked at me closely then I heard a small gasp from him. "It's you, I can't believe it's really you," he hugged me. He gave me a smack on the side of my head. "Wow! Ren you finally grew up and you look like such a heartbreaker. What had you been doing these last two years? Where do you live now? Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? … He had so many questions. As he asked them, he placed his arms around my shoulders and caressed my hair with his hands.

"Light," I softly growled at him. He drove me mad with desire.

"You know what? It's a shame we drifted apart," he continued while caressing my hair.

"We can re-acquaint ourselves at my place if you like…" Then he kissed me with such want and need.

"Does your place have sake?" He asked, before his lips brushed against mine again. I was thankful that he couldn't feel my protruding fangs, would he be so bold as to cut himself on them.

TBC


End file.
